


In heat

by fanficshiddles



Series: Jotun Loki [1]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Animalistic, Biting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominant Loki, F/M, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Hand on Throat, Jotun Knot, Jotun Loki, Jotun sex, Knot, Knotting, Loki - Freeform, Loki in heat, Pain, Possessive Loki, Rough Sex, hungry Loki, predatory Loki, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki is in heat. (Jotun biology) SHIELD send in someone to satisfy his needs. But he turns possessive and won't let her go.Highly dub-con!"All of my confidence and strength melted away when I laid eyes upon him in his glass prison.Powerful, confident, beautiful, magnificent… Yet he was hungry, crazed and possessed. He was like a wild animal as he paced back and fore at the front of his cell. Nostrils flaring, movements sharp and uncalculated. All the leather and metal he was wearing only added to how dangerous he looked.It was obvious that he was in heat."





	In heat

All of my confidence and strength melted away when I laid eyes upon him in his glass prison.

Powerful, confident, beautiful, magnificent… Yet he was hungry, crazed and possessed. He was like a wild animal as he paced back and fore at the front of his cell. Nostrils flaring, movements sharp and uncalculated. All the leather and metal he was wearing only added to how dangerous he looked.

It was obvious that he was in heat.

A sharp nudge from the guard behind me had me stumbling closer towards his cell. That’s when Loki spotted me. His head snapped up, his movements stopped instantly while he looked me over. His eyes narrowed at me and a wicked smirk spread across his lips.

‘Finally. My next meal has arrived.’ He licked his lips hungrily. His voice was sinfully dark and sensual.

I squeezed my thighs together, already feeling aroused. I had been told that his pheromones would affect my own body.

The only reason I accepted the job was because of the hefty price SHIELD were paying me. It was no secret they had many prisoners, most of them alien. Loki was no different really. His Jotun side shining through with his biology, where he went into heat like an animal.

Every time his heat arrived, they had someone sent to him. So he could satisfy his needs for the duration. Otherwise they were worried he would escape the prison in his rage to find relief.

Part of me was regretting it, seeing him now. He was more terrifying than I originally thought, and that was before he changed into his Jotun form. But the arousal was there within me, I couldn’t deny it.

The guards’ urgency was evident as he pushed me further along, to the entrance of Loki’s cell. He typed in a code and the door opened. I was shoved inside and the door slammed shut behind me. It was a small space before another door on front of me was opened, leading me into the God’s cell. They didn’t take his power lightly.

My legs were like jelly and I was visibly shaking on front of him. He hadn’t moved from his original position at the front of the cell. He eyed me up first, like I was a piece of meat. Then when I wasn’t expecting it, he stalked towards me. Like a predator. With large, calculated steps. Each step he took made me flinch as he grew closer.

When he reached me, he towered over me in an impossibly nerve-wracking manner. Not caring about personal space at all.

It was like time stood still. His green eyes piercing into mind, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. I could smell him from where I stood, a heady mixture of what was like snow, mint and pure masculinity.

I noticed I wasn’t the only one using my sense of smell. His nostrils flared as he sniffed me. His eyes darkening as he picked up on my arousal. Making me gulp.

Suddenly he launched for me. There was no warning. His hand was around my neck and I was forced backwards against the nearest wall, his brick like body trapped me in place. His lips attacked mine roughly, making my lips puffy almost instantly.

I couldn’t breathe, my heart was pounding against my chest. I could do nothing but take what he gave me. His teeth bit hard on my lower lip, drawing blood as he pulled back slightly to look at my flushed face. His hand tightened a little around my neck before he dropped it so he could tear at my clothing.

A small whimper escaped from my lips at the sheer ferocity of his actions. My shredded clothes were discarded to the floor without a care.

Before I knew it, I was thrown over his shoulder and carried towards the small bed at the back of his cell. His large hand reddening my ass on the way, making me cry out in pain.

He tossed me down on the bed and I attempted to scramble away, it becoming almost too much for me. But he grabbed my ankles and dragged me back towards him. I attempted to kick out, but he firmly pushed down on my thighs and forced me wide open.

Then he did something I hadn’t been expecting.

His head disappeared down between my thighs and he started to eat me out like I had been his only meal in years. His tongue was unyielding as it forced its way through my folds. The strong muscle took long, ravenous licks right up my core and across my clit that was unwillingly forced from its hiding place.

No matter how much I wriggled and moved, I couldn’t escape his strong grasp on my thighs. The back of them started to burn with how wide he had me spread.

The only thing I could do was reach down and grab his hair as he licked, sucked and bit me. Forcing me into orgasm after orgasm as I danced on the end of his tongue. He growled like a ferocious animal every time I came, lapping me up.

I wasn’t sure how much more I could take and I started begging for him to stop. But he ignored me entirely. Then out of the blue I felt a sharp pain in my thighs from where his fingers were digging into me. I looked down and saw his skin had turned blue with ridges, his nails were sharp and long. His hold on me was freezing cold and so was his tongue against me, I screamed loudly from the intense change in temperature.

As I looked back at him, I could see his blood red eyes staring back up at me. His tongue still lapping me up and making lewd noises through my wetness.

I was sure I had nothing left to give, but Loki managed to rip yet another orgasm from me before finally stopping with a smack of his lips.

‘Mine!’ He snarled.

His armour dissolved under a green shimmer as he stood up, looming over me in his gigantic form as I lay completely helpless on his bed.

He looked just as magnificent naked in this form. He was covered in beautiful ridges all over his body. But it was what was protruding from between his legs that had my eyes widen. He was huge in every sense. But his cock was also covered in bumps and ridges too. There was some pre-cum seeping from the tip, self-lubricating himself and ready to take me.

But what SHIELD failed to tell me, was the slight bulge that was near the base of his penis. I couldn’t process what it was before he sprang on me, this time he flipped me over onto my stomach. I grabbed the sheet underneath me and attempted to pull away, terrified now from the size of him. He would rip me apart. 

But his cold hands grabbed me and pulled me up onto my hands and knees. The front of his body pressed firmly to my back and he nudged my knees apart so he could slide his length against my cunt.

He pressed the tip to my entrance and shifted his weight forwards, forcing his tip into me and spreading me wide. I tried to escape his clutches again, but his sharp teeth bit down hard on the back of my neck and he held on tight. I fell limp under him, his arm holding me up and I cried out in a mixture of pain and arousal. I couldn’t move from the grip he had on the back of my neck, like he was hitting a nerve that caused my body to freeze painfully.

His impossibly large length pushed further into me. I could feel every single bump and ridge against my delicate walls. When I thought he was fully in me, I realised he was nowhere near there. Whimpers and cries escaped from my lips while heavy breathing, grunting and growling came from him.

One of his hands slid underneath me, between my thighs to tease my clit. Forcing me into an orgasm. When he felt the slick from my orgasm he thrust sharply into me and finally he was fully sated in my warmth.

It took both of our breaths away. It felt like he was in my stomach. And I swear I felt him grow even larger now that he was fully sheathed inside me.

Teeth still harshly holding my neck, his hand slid up from my clit to spread possessively across my stomach as he started to rock into me. All of the extras on his cock hit every single nerve and pleasure point inside me, even parts I didn’t know existed.

Loki seemed pleased when after a few solid thrusts, he pushed me into one continuous orgasm. Constantly clamping around him, drawing him further into me if that was even possible.

That part of him near the base of his cock that I was worried about, well I was right to be worried about it. I felt it starting to swell to a ridiculous size inside me and that’s when I knew, I was locked against him.

Another that SHIELD failed to tell me, was the copious amount of sperm that erupted from the tip of his cock. Filling me up as he kept coming and coming. A lot of it squeezed out from between us, soaking the bed. I was in disbelief at how much sperm he was capable of depositing, but it just kept coming. I was sure I wasn’t imagining it when I thought that my stomach even swelled a little underneath Loki’s hand.

Loki finally released my neck from the painful grip of his teeth. I could feel it throbbing in pain. But I was too wrapped up in ecstasy to even care.

I knew I would be tied to Loki for a while. So it didn’t surprise me when he fell to his side and took me with him, his arms wrapping around me tightly to keep me snug against him. I couldn’t stop shaking, a mixture from the over pleasure and his coldness.

There was a few more things that SHIELD didn’t disclose to me. Loki had the stamina not only of a god, but of a raw animalistic frost giant for sure. Every time I thought he was going to pull out of me, he started rutting into me again. A few times his knot slipped out and I thought I would get the chance to leave, but no. He just manhandled me into another position and mounted me again and again and again.

It lasted for the duration of his heat. Which was a long and tiring 48 hours before he changed back from his blue form. I counted my blessings though, knowing that in some races heats lasted a lot longer.

But on the day that it was time for me to leave, it wasn’t going to be so easy. He was very possessive over me, something the guards had never dealt with before. Usually his  _meals_  were able to leave once his heat was sated. But not me.

He kept me tightly in his arms, even while we slept. When I tried to move he would tighten his grip and bite my neck. I was just glad his teeth weren’t as sharp in that form.

So when a guard came in and tried to manually remove me from his cell, Loki snarled in warning at him. The guard didn’t heed his warning and when he grabbed my wrist, Loki snapped and went in for the kill. Easily snapping the mans neck like he was nothing.

It caused a shit storm in the HQ. More guards came in to try and remove me, but Loki took them all out with his strength and power. Keeping me captive with him.

The only saving grace I had, was that he  _wanted_  me. So he wouldn’t hurt me. And my body wanted him all the time too. Part of me was happy enough staying with him, yet another part of me knew I couldn’t stay forever.

‘You are mine, you are going nowhere.’ Loki would tell me each time he killed a guard.

It took three guards coming in at the same time and distracting Loki so that another could rush in and electrocute him. It caused Loki just enough pain so that I could escape with the guards. When the cell doors slammed shut behind me, I felt odd.

A mixture of relief and freedom… Yet also sadness and longing as I looked back at Loki, who was already coming round from his electrocution. He looked angry and sad at the same time.

‘I’m sorry.’ I mouthed to him before I was marched away.

I was given clothes, food, had a medical and then I was paid my hefty sum of money for doing what I said I would. And then some extra for dealing with him at his worst. I was told that he had never reacted like that before. They apologised, but I brushed them off. Glad to have more money that would set me up for the rest of my life.

On my way out of SHIELD HQ, one of the men who worked on security came over and started ridiculing me. Saying they watched the entire thing on camera, laughing that I was a monsters whore. I felt so angry at his words I punched him square in the jaw. But that angered him and he retaliated, about to hit me back.

Then out of nowhere there was a blast of ice that overcame him, turning him into an icicle.

My eyes widened and I looked to my left, to see Loki there. Only his hands were blue as he used his frost powers. But they turned back to normal when he quickly walked over to me.

Alarms were ringing all throughout the building, alerting of Loki’s escape.

‘L… Loki.’ I gasped out when he reached me and put his arm protectively around my middle, pulling me flush against his body. He gripped my chin with his fingers and held tightly as he leaned to kiss me, making my heart flutter.

‘Mine.’ He growled over my lips.


End file.
